An Easter and April Fool's Day Thing
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: This year, Luan chose to do something a little different for April Fool's Day. She was only gonna prank Anthony with help from most of her family because they hate him. Also, some other stuff happened.
1. Chapter 1

**March 31st, 2018**

Lisa was in bed having a dream about Unikitty and friends. Then she woke up.

Lisa: Not another one of those dreams. I wish I knew where those bizarre creatures disappeared to. I should've studied them and I would've liked to speak with the one who wore a lab coat.

Lisa went into the kitchen and didn't see what was on the TV. Lily was watching Spoooooky Game.

Lincoln: Do we really have to watch this annoying show, Lily?

Lily: Poo Poo.

Lincoln picked up the remote.

Lincoln: But the old Ace Savvy show from the 90s is gonna be on soon. Don't you wanna…?

Lily (angry): POO POO!

Lily slapped the remote out of Lincoln's hand. The Loud House camera crew came in.

Boom operator: Hey Oln, can I ask you something?

Lincoln: Sure, what?

Boom operator: You see, because The Loud House is such a popular show, the network wants to make another show that's as similar to it as possible. Do you know anybody else who has a big family?

Lincoln: I do actually. Back when I lived in Michigan, I had a friend named Ronnie Anne. Her family was big. Not as big as mine, but pretty close.

Boom operator: That's perfect. I'll let the network know.

Luan came down the stairs on her hands.

Luan: Bye, family. I'm going to the chalkboard store.

Luan left the house.

Lincoln: Good, she's gone. Everyone up to Lori and Leni's room!

Can you guess what everyone did? They shaved their heads, ate old shoes, and then devoted their lives to finding people born without belly buttons and painting those people's noses tangerine with cyan polka dots.

 **APRIL FOOL'S!**

What they actually did was go up to Lori and Leni's room.

Lincoln: As we all know, tomorrow is THAT day.

Lillie: You mean the day where the old, hairy man breaks into houses in the dead of night with a bag for the children?

Lillie and Lily high fived.

Lincoln: Crazy Lillie, this is a very serious issue. There will be no Anthonying right now. I wish there could be no Anthonying at all, but unfortunately, I don't get to live that life anymore. Back on topic, I have a brilliant idea on how to prevent Luan from pranking us. Because this year, not only is April 1st April Fool's Day, it's also Easter. So, I propose that if we celebrate Easter as much as possible tomorrow, Luan might forget that it's April Fool's Day.

Lola: …That idea is….absolutely genius!

Everybody but Lily and Lillie started giving Lincoln praise for his REALLY GOOD IDEA. Lily spit at Lincoln.

Lincoln: So, we're gonna need a lot of Easter decorations.

Lucy: Are Easter decorations even a thing?

Rita: Sure they are…..Maybe.

Leni: Lillie, you look like you wanna say something.

Lillie: I do, it's just that…..Lincoln said no Anthonying, and I don't know what that means.

Lincoln: It means saying something weird and random that doesn't make any sense.

Lillie: Oh. Then I guess what I have to say is okay. I hope. It's just that your plan is never gonna…

Luan came into the room.

Luan: You seriously think I'd forget April Fool's Day?

Everybody jumped and screamed.

Lisa: You said you were going to the chalkboard store. You could not have possibly gotten there and back so quickly.

Luan: APRIL FOOL'S PRACTICE! I didn't need to go to the chalkboard store because I went there yesterday. And just so you all know, you don't need to come up with a way to counter my pranks. Because I will NOT be pranking any of you this year. Maybe not ever again.

Everybody but Lillie and Leni made "How gullible do you think we are?" faces.

Leni: You're not?! Yay!

Luan: "Yay" is right, Leni. Because I will be using all my pranking skills on someone who deserves it much more than everyone in this room combined including Crazy Lillie.

Lillie made a "You know, that's the kind of comment that hurts feelings" face.

Luan got her chalkboard that she had bought the day before at THE CHALKBOARD STORE and pointed at what she had drew on it.

Luan: ANTHONY!

Lori: Umm…That's a poop emoji.

Luan: I know what it is.

Luan pushed the chalkboard away.

Luan: Now who's with me?!

Almost everyone else huddled up and discussed the situation for a few moments.

Lucy: We're not sure if we can trust you.

Luan: Would I try to fool you before April Fool's Day?

Lori: You swear that Anthony is the only person you're pranking this year? My eyebrows will remain intact?

Luan: I swear on Mr. Coconuts's grave.

Lincoln: …..Well, pranking Anthony is obviously gonna be really enjoyable. And there is not a single person on the planet better at pranking than Luan. I say we do it.

Almost Everyone: YEAH!

Lincoln: What do we do, Luan?

Luan: Everybody come to my room and I'll tell you.

Everybody but Lynn Sr., Leni, Lily, and Lillie went to Luan's room.

Lynn: We can't let them do that to Anthony.

Leni: Exactly. He's not as bad as everyone says.

Lillie: That's a statement he would agree with. A lot.

Lily: Poo Poo.

Lynn: We should go to his house and warn him about Luan.

Leni: Ooh! I've got an idea. But first I gotta know. Is tomorrow April Fool's Day or Easter?

Lily: Poo Poo.

Leni: It's both? Hhm…very confusing. But anyway, why don't we spend the night at Anthony's house and celebrate Easter with him?

Lynn: That's a great idea. If we do that, we can pretend April Fool's Day doesn't exist. 'Cause let's face it. Thanks to Luan, none of us are ever gonna have a good April Fool's Day again.

Lillie: Not exactly. Lily's younger than Luan, so she never got to have a good April Fool's Day. And I…..well, you know.

Leni: Know what?

Lillie: Never mind. Let's just go.

They started to leave.

Lynn: Wait! I just realized. What are we gonna tell everybody? We can't tell them we're going to Anthony's house.

Lillie: Don't worry. I got this!

Lynn: What are you gonna do?!

Lillie: Just let me handle this.

 **Luan's Room**

Lana: Hey, where are Dad, Leni, Lily, and Crazy Lillie?

Lillie came in.

Lillie: I, along with Leni, Lily, and your father shall not be joining you for the April Fool's Day festivities.

Luan: How could you not want to help us prank Anthony?

Lillie: Because we do not hate him.

Luan: Well, you have bad taste in people then.

Lillie: I'm okay with that. Anyway, the four of us will be spending Easter Fool's Day at a 24 hour long Justin Timberlake concert/footwear convention.

Luan: ….A 24 hour long Justin Timberlake concert/footwear convention?

Lillie: Yes. That's what I said. That's where we're going.

Luan: Hhhm…Lisa, do you have any theories about what they're ACTUALLY doing tomorrow?

Lisa: Indeed, I do. It would appear that the reason why Crazy Lillie is attempting to make us believe they are going somewhere they are not is because if we knew the location they will actually be tomorrow, it would be problematic for them. Based on what we shall be doing tomorrow, my hypothesis is that they will be staying at Anthony's house in an endeavor to protect him.

Luan: That makes sense!

Lillie: Yes, it does make sense. But it is not true.

Luan got on her phone.

Lillie: What are you doing?

Luan: Calling a couple friends of mine who happen to live next to Anthony, or at least one of them does, I'm not really sure.

Lillie: But…what friends do you have that…oh, them!

Luan: Hello, Shauna and Serena. Can you do something for me? You see, I'm planning a big surprise for your acquaintance Anthony, so until I go there tomorrow, I need you to make sure he doesn't leave his house. Also, evil robots disguised as his relative Lillie, my dad, and two of my sisters are coming there to attack him.

Luan hung up.

Luan: You're not the only one who can lie, Crazy Lillie!

Lillie: Well, that first thing you said was technically the truth. But why'd you call him "your acquaintance?" Why not "my broth…"

Luan: Don't!

Lillie: Do Shauna and Serena even know that your Anthony's…

Luan: I said "DON'T!" But to answer your question, they don't know that. As far as I know, anyway. Now be gone!

Lillie: Fine! I'm gonna go protect my unc…I mean relative.

Luan: Oh, I wouldn't go to his house if I were you. You know what Shauna and Serena are capable of.

Lillie thought about being frozen by Shauna and then Serena teleporting her to Jupiter. Then she left the room frightened.

Lynn Jr.: What are Shauna and Serena capable of?

Luan: I'm not allowed to tell you that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vaniville Town**

The four Anthony protectors snuck up to his house while hiding behind cardboard cutouts of pool balls. Lynn was behind a 1 Ball, Lily was behind a 2 Ball, Lillie was behind a 6 Ball, and Leni was behind an 11 Ball.

Lynn: Did you get these cardboard cutouts of pool balls from the Cardboard Cutouts Of Pool Balls Store?

Lillie: No. Anthony has a cardboard cutout guy. Is the Cardboard Cutouts Of Pool Balls Store a real place?...Are they hiring?

Lynn: I don't know. Maybe.

They went into Anthony's house.

Grace: What brings you all here?

Lynn: Tomorrow's April Fool's Day, so we gotta protect Anthony.

Grace: …..I don't understand.

Lynn: I'd explain it, but there's no time!

Lynn ran upstairs.

Lillie: Luan has a tradition of pranking people on AFD. And this year, she's focusing all her efforts on Uncle Anthony.

Leni: How'd you do that? Dad said there was no time.

Leni, Lily, and Lillie went upstairs.

Lynn: ANTHONY!

Anthony: One second.

Anthony was playing Smash on his New Nintendo 3DS XL while watching Full House.

The Announcer: GAME! The winner is…..Mewtwo!

Diancie: *screams in anger!* (she hates Mewtwo.)

Diancie took Anthony's New Nintendo 3DS XL and threw it at the wall. It was not at all damaged. Anthony picked it up and continued playing it.

Anthony: So, what do you want?

Lynn: Anthony, Luan and all the other Louds are gonna come here tomorrow and prank you.

Anthony: Awesome!

Lynn: …..Awesome?

Anthony: Yeah, I love April Fool's Day. I'm now curious what she can come up with for it.

Lynn: …Son, I don't think you…

Anthony: DON'T call me that!

Lynn: Sorry. But I don't think you understand.

Lillie: Yeah, she views April Fool's Day VERY differently than you. She doesn't make YouTube videos where she pretends to be an idiot. What she does is much worse.

Anthony: Like what?

Lynn: One year, she trapped Lincoln and her sisters in a giant Jell-O mold.

Anthony: Jell-O is a brand name. Also, the way you worded that made it sound like you were calling Lincoln a girl. Thank you. What else has Luan done?

Lily: Poo Poo.

Anthony: I see. Anything else?

Leni: A couple years ago, she hung up a bunch of signs that said "Kitchen This Way."

Anthony: ….And what happened?

Leni: I don't remember.

Lynn: The point is, we're here to protect you from Luan tomorrow.

Leni: And have an Easter Egg hunt!

Anthony: But I don't want you to.

Leni: *gasp* You hate Easter?!

Anthony: That's not what I meant. What I meant was…

Grace (yelling from downstairs): Anthony, Lisa just called saying "Ready" and that you would know what it means.

Anthony: But I'm in the middle of Full House.

Michelle: You got it, dude!

Anthony: That is hilarious. But if she said "Ready," then I have no choice. I gotta go help her.

Lynn: Are you saying you don't hate Lisa anymore?!

Anthony: Big fat nope! It's a different person named Lisa I know. And "Ready" is our code word for she needs me to help her with an experi...I mean she needs me to help her with SOMETHING!

Anthony got up and walked over to the stairs.

Anthony: When I get back, I've got a great Easter game for us to play.

Leni: Wait! I wanna come!

Leni ran over to Anthony, tripped, and then they fell down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, neither of them cared.

Anthony: Sure, you can come.

Anthony dragged himself and Leni out of the house. They made it outside.

Serena: There he is!

Shauna: Anthony, you can't leave your house.

Anthony: For what reason?

Shauna: A friend of ours told us she's planning a surprise for you. And I just realized I probably shouldn't have said that.

Anthony: …This person who's planning a "surprise" for me, does she have a yellow skirt, brown hair, and the name Luan?

Serena: Yeah, that's her.

Anthony: Don't worry about it then. I already know what the surprise is…..kinda. I know what she's gonna do, but I don't know how she's gonna do it. But where I'm going, I wouldn't get it spoiled anyway.

Shauna: Serena, is he telling the truth?

Serena (whispering): Oh yeah. Anthony's really bad at lying without thinking about what the truth is.

Shauna: Carry on then. But are you sure that girl on top of you isn't an evil robot? It kinda looks like she's attacking you.

Anthony: Leni, are you an evil robot?

Leni: I don't think so.

Anthony: Good enough for me. We're gonna go now.

Anthony started dragging himself and Leni again.

Anthony: This is gonna take a while. Serena, can you…?

Serena: No I can't.


	3. Leni Meets Lisa

**Reflection Cave**

Leni: Are we gonna see Donkey Kong?

Anthony: Donkey Kong?

Leni: Yeah, the last time we were here, you said you saw him through one of these shiny thingies.

Anthony: Oh, there is way more in here than just that. Take this one for instance.

Anthony stuck his head through one of the portals.

Anthony: This one has a different version of Lillie.

Leni: What's she doing?

Anthony: She's looking at a Mimikyu, and…she's whining about how somebody hates her?...Do you have your cell phone with you?

Leni: Uh-huh.

Anthony whispered something in Leni's ear.

Leni: Okay.

Leni did something on her phone then threw it through the portal. It played a clip from SpongeBob.

Mr. Krabs: Oh, boo-hoo! Let me play a sad song for ya' on the world's smallest violin.

Anthony: Ok, you can get it back now.

Leni got her phone back.

Anthony: Ok, back to what we were doin'.

Anthony took Leni through another one of Reflection Cave's portals. Then he took her to a house in that universe that looked very similar to hers.

Anthony: Huh. I wasn't expecting it to be snowing.

Leni: Me either.

Leni noticed the house.

Leni: What an awful looking house.

Lisa Special came out of the house. She was wearing her Winter clothes.

Lisa: Anthony! There you are. And you must be Leni.

Leni: And you must be a talking mirror.

Lisa: No, my name is Lisa Callie Special, PhD. Wonderful to meet you.

Anthony: You have a PhD? I didn't know that.

Lisa: Just got it yesterday.

Anthony: Why?

Lisa: I was bored.

Leni: It's nice to meet you too, Lisa. But like, why do you look like me?

Lisa looked at Anthony to indicate that she didn't know how he wanted her to answer that question.

Anthony: She looks like you because…..there's a simple explanation for that.

Leni: Like, ok. But what's the explanation?

Anthony: Wow. I thought for sure that would work. Umm….the explanation is…Lisa here was hit by Lenification gas when she was 3.

Leni: Ah.

Anthony: So, what experiment did you want my help with?

Lisa: Does this snow look real?

Anthony: Uhh…yeah.

Lisa: What about you? Do you think the snow looks real?

Leni: Yes. What does fake snow look like?

Lisa: Like very small pieces of white plastic. Do you two feel cold?

Anthony: No, which I thought was really weird.

Leni: I'm not cold either. I think this is some new kind of warm snow.

Lisa: Well it isn't. It's a hologram.

Lisa turned a knob on the bottom of her shoe and all the snow disappeared.

Leni: Oh, dang!

Anthony: That's redunk…no wait, I can't say that. It's someone else's catchphrase. Good job on the hologram making. You really had us FOOLED. But is that the experiment you wanted to do on me?

Lisa: Thanks and yes. I wanted to know if you thought the snow was real and if it made you feel cold.

Anthony: Okay then. I guess we can go back to my house, Leni.

Leni: Yeah! Let's go get ready for Easter!

Lisa: What?

Leni: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say the code word. I don't have any experiment for you to do.

Lisa: No, not that. What's Easter?

Leni: *gasp* It's this Holiday where the Easter Buneary comes and leaves eggs for us to find.

Lisa: Oh, I actually do know about that holiday. But where I live, it's called Daylight Saving Time and it's on January 18th.

Leni: Weird. Would you like to come with us so you can see what the real Easter is like?

Anthony: That's not the best idea. The other Louds are coming over tomorrow and umm…

Lisa: They're still not ready to know about me?

Anthony: Exactly.

Leni: What experiment do you have now?

Lisa: Not every time I say "ready" means I have an experiment. Now about spending the holiday with you, I'd love to. And if I use my cloaking device, I should be able to.

Anthony: Great.

Lisa: Just give me a minute to go get it, call someone to look after my sisters tomorrow, and change out of my Winter clothes. I'm really hot.

Lisa's boyfriend: You got that right!

Lisa: Anthony, Leni, this is my boyfriend.

Leni: You must've been hit by Georgification gas when you were 3.

Lisa's BF: Uhh…sure.

Anthony: He's just your boyfriend, not your fiancé?

Lisa: Fiancé? What? No. Why do you ask?

Anthony: Because Leni and her boyfriend are getting married, so…yeah.

Lisa: Well, not everything in our universes is going to be exactly the same.

Lisa went inside. A bit later, she came back out in her normal clothes.

Leni: Cute outfit. I think I know somebody who has the same one. I'm just not sure who.

Lisa's BF got a text message.

Lisa's BF: *groan* My sister got her head stuck in the ground again. I gotta go help her out. See you later, Lisa.

Lisa: Bye.

Lisa's BF ran off really fast. Lisa turned on her cloaking device.

Leni: LISA'S INVISIBLE!

Lisa: Of course I am. I said I was…you don't know what "cloaking" means, do you?

Leni: It's some kind of dance, right?

Anthony: It means turning something invisible.

Lisa: Actually, it means…never mind.

The 3 of them started walking.

Lisa: So Leni, are you and your boyfriend really getting married?

Leni: Uh-huh. On September 9th. It's gonna be such a fun birthday.

Lisa: Is that why you're marrying him? For fun?

Leni: Yes.

Lisa: You really shouldn't. Marriage is not something to be taken lightly.

As Lisa continued explaining why Leni shouldn't marry George, Leni started day dreaming. In her day dream, she was riding in a giant sock in front of a pink meadow while Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake played.

Lisa: So the next time you see George, you should tell him it's just too soon.

Leni: …Did you say something?

Lisa didn't want to have to repeat herself, so she made a piece of paper come out of her right ear.

Lisa: This has everything I just said written on it. Read it sometime. And if you're not convinced at first, keep it somewhere safe. One day, it should make you change your mind.

Leni took the paper from Lisa.

Leni: *sigh*

Lisa: What is it?

Leni: First my family tell me that I shouldn't get married, and now I've got people I just met telling me the same thing.

Lisa: Sorry, it's just that….Do you love George?

Leni shrugged.

Lisa: Because I feel that if you don't know with 100% certainty that you love someone, you should never…you know what, you're right. It's none of my business. Sorry again. But if I were you, I would still take what it says on that paper into consideration.

Anthony: Well, technically you ARE her.

Leni: Huh?

Anthony: Nothing. Just kidding. It wasn't an accurate statement anyway. So, is that marriage conversation over?

Lisa: I believe so.

Anthony: Good. Now I can finally ask. Where'd that piece of paper come from?

Lisa: From my brain printer. I invented it when I was 7.

Anthony: So, you have a printer…in your head?

Lisa: Everyone in my family does.

Anthony: …That's awesome.


	4. Full House Tribute

**George's House, back in the Y Universe**

George had redecorated his house to look like a game show set.

Anthony: Alright, we have our three competing couples. The kinda sorta dating couple, Celebi and Marshadow, who took translation pills earlier. The engaged couple, Leni and George.

Lynn (sarcastic): Yep. They're an engaged couple now. That's just great!

Diancie: I feel ya'. I'm not too fond of who the dating couple is.

Anthony: And the "married" couple, Diancie and Lynn.

George: Uhh, Anthony…since when is Diancie married to Lincoln's dad?

Anthony: She isn't. But his actual wife isn't here, and nobody else was willing to play.

Leni: Like, I thought you said we were gonna play an Easter game.

Anthony: We are. The Full House episode this game was invented for happened to be set during Christmas time. And Easter is kinda like Christmas, just without all the things I like most about Christmas.

Leni: Oh, I get it now.

George: As do I! Let's play!

Anthony: Let's play indeed! First question. Celebi, Leni, and Diancie, what Water type Pokémon do you kiss like?

The girls wrote down their answers.

Anthony: Marshadow, what Water Pokémon does Celebi kiss like?

Marshadow: ….She kisses likes a Celebi…because she IS a Celebi.

Anthony: That's not a Water type.

Marshadow: I know, but….this game is stupid. I hope you realize that.

Anthony: I do not realize that. Celebi, what did you put for your answer?

Celebi lifted the paper she wrote on and it was blank.

Anthony: You didn't give an answer. But neither did you, so…..I guess that means you get a point.

Anthony: George?

George: The Water type Pokémon she kisses like is definitely a Bruxish.

Anthony: Leni, what was your answer?

Leni lifted up her answer and showed her drawing of a Lickitung.

Anthony: That is not a Water type. But the point is, you don't get a point. I wish I had worded that differently.

Leni: What's a Bruxish?

George: It's this Alolan Pokémon that's got really big lips.

Leni: I'd like to see one sometime.

Anthony: Lynn, what Water Pokémon do you think Diancie kisses like?

Lynn: Well, I've never kissed her. But uhh…

Diancie kissed Lynn.

Lynn: …But now I have. Can't say I expected that. And uhh….I guess I can try to answer now. Umm….a Poliwrath?

Diancie lifted her paper and it said "Poliwrath."

Anthony: Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a match!

 **Celebi & Marshadow: 1**

 **Leni & George: 0**

 **Diancie & Lynn: 1**

Anthony: Okay, next question. Females, what is your male's biggest obsession?

The girls wrote their answers.

Anthony: Marshadow, what would Celebi say is your biggest obsession?

Marshadow: Thinking this game is stupid.

Anthony: Celebi?

Celebi lifted her paper. Anthony read it

Anthony: Usually, I might have said something music-related. But right now, it seems to be hating this game. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, Celebi must know you really well if she could tell that from you only complaining about the game one time, ding, WE HAVE A MATCH! George, what would Leni say is your obsession?

George: The last answer she gave was a picture of a Lickitung. So I'm gonna guess picture of Lickitung.

Leni lifted her paper and it was another picture of Lickitung.

Anthony: Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, picture of Lickitung, ding, WE HAVE A MATCH! Lynn?

Lynn: ….Anthony, my obsession is getting you to like me. I don't want this silly feud between you and my family to go on forever. I'm sorry your relationship with Lincoln started off so poorly, but like it or not, he's your brother. And you should not have such a deep, deep hatred for your brother. So what do you say?

Anthony: …I say Diancie, show us your answer.

Diancie lifted her paper. Anthony read it.

Anthony: Based on the little I know about this guy, it seems his obsession is being irritating. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, something other than ding, ding, WE HAVE A MATCH!

Lynn: No we don't! That doesn't match what I said.

Anthony: Really? Seems like a match to me.

Lynn: But…

Anthony: I am the host of this game show, and I say you get a point. Deal with it!

 **Celebi & Marshadow: 2**

 **Leni & George: 1**

 **Diancie & Lynn: 2**

Anthony: The next question is "What is you and your partner's song?" But we already know our dating and married couples are gonna get matches with "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" and "We obviously don't have a song," so this question will just be for George and Leni. George, what song do you think Leni will say?

George: We don't have a song…..I think. But Man in the Mirror is stuck in my head, so I'm gonna say that.

Anthony: Leni?

Leni: I was gonna draw another Lickitung, but…

Leni lifted her paper and it said Man in the Mirror.

Anthony: Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, that's a Michael Jackson song, ding, WE HAVE A MATCH!

Leni: It's been in my head too because I thought I saw a mirror earlier.

George: That's how it got in my head! We are so meant for each other!

Leni and George kissed.

Leni: Is that our song now?

George: You bet it is!

 **Celebi & Marshadow: 3**

 **Leni & George: 2**

 **Diancie & Lynn: 3**

Anthony: Time to change things up a little with our final question, because now the guys will be writing the answers.

Lynn: Wait. Why is there only one question where we change who writes the answer?

Anthony: I didn't make the rules. I'm just going off how it worked on Full House. Now gentlemen, what is your recurring nightmare?

The males wrote their answers.

Anthony: Celebi, what is Marshadow's recurring nightmare?

Celebi: Before I answer, I just wanna say I'm glad I wasn't asked the question because I have a lot of recurring nightmares and if I had to write them all down…..anyway, Marshadow has told me before that he's never had a nightmare.

Anthony: Marshadow?

Marshadow lifted his paper. Anthony read it.

Anthony: That's a stupid question. Not Ding, not ding, not ding, not ding, not ding, that's much harder to say, not ding, WE DON'T HAVE A MATCH! Leni, what is George's recurring nightmare?

Leni: Like, I don't know what that word means.

George lifted his paper. It said "I don't know what that word means."

Anthony: Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, you two don't have a very good vocabulary, ding, WE HAVE A MATCH! Diancie, what is the nightmare that Lynn has a lot?

George and Leni: Oh.

Diancie: Naked on a Stairmaster.

Lynn: What? This is insane!

Lynn lifted his paper. Anthony read it.

Anthony: I'm in a crowded health club and I'm naked on a Stairmaster. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, Stairmaster is a brand name, ding, WE HAVE A MATCH!

Lynn: What are you, a witch? How could you possibly know my…

Diancie: You're not alone, cupcake. Although, when I dream it, it's not a nightmare 'cause I'm naked all the time anyway.

 **Celebi & Marshadow: 3**

 **Leni & George: 3**

 **Diancie & Lynn: 4**

Marshadow: Did the couple that's not actually a couple just win a game called "The Perfect Couple?"

Anthony: Why are you so surprised?

Marshadow: This is proof that this is a stupid game. Come on, Celbs. Let's get out of here. Let's go get some McBurger Queen Dunkin' Auntie Wendy's Long Johns Pop SubQuiz Cinnaby's Pizza Bell FC.

Diancie: I'm comin' too.

Marshadow: But…I wanted it to just be…

Celebi: I'll go tell Emolga.

Marshadow: But…

Diancie: I'll call Whatshername.

Diancie and Celebi left.

Marshadow: But I wanted it to just be…..*sigh*

Marshadow left.

George: That was really, REALLY fun. This is an Easter Eve tradition now, right?


	5. THAT day

**April 1st, 2018 (which was both Easter AND April Fool's Day)**

Leni, George, Lightning, and Lily ran out of Anthony's house with Easter baskets.

Leni: Yay! Easter! So much better than April Fool's Day!

They had an Easter Egg hunt.

Anthony: *sigh*

Anthony went back inside. Lisa went in too and shut off her cloaking device.

Lisa: Something wrong?

Anthony: We're not doing enough Easter stuff. I wish we could do more, but I'm pretty sure the egg hunt is the only Easter tradition.

Lisa: No it isn't. There's also decorating eggs.

Anthony: Oh, that's right. But that has to be done before the egg hunt, which means we already did that. It's not anything interesting anyway.

Anthony went back outside. Lisa followed him and turned invisible again.

Anthony: Eureka, do you know of any Easter traditions that don't involve eggs?

Eureka: Umm…eating ham?

Anthony: ….Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't make me think of Easter. It just makes me think of eating ham….and Thanksgiving. What's the deal with Easter giving you so little to do on it? I don't even think there are any popular Easter specials, episodes, or movies that people watch every year.

Grace: What does it matter to you? I thought you didn't care about Easter.

Anthony: And I just figured out why. It's because nobody's giving me a reason to.

The other Louds appeared over the horizon.

Lynn: Oh-no, here they come. Anthony, get inside!

Anthony: No, I wanna see what they're gonna do.

Lynn: Trust me, no you don't.

Anthony: If it's so bad, you should be able to tell me HOW it's bad.

Lynn: For one thing…

Grace: Don't bother. He's never going to listen to you.

Lynn: …If you say so.

Everyone but Anthony went inside.

Luan: He looks excited. Do you think he's planning something?

Lincoln: He's just an idiot who doesn't realize what he's in for, which should make this all the more satisfying for us.

The others Louds walked up to Anthony.

Lincoln: Hello, pile of poop.

Luan: I can see my friends didn't keep you in your house like they said they would.

Anthony: That's because I convinced them not to.

Luan: It doesn't matter anyway. Are you ready for your much deserved April Fool's Day pranking?!

Anthony: Completely. Now let me have it!

Luan: If you insist.

The Louds pranked Anthony a bunch. They threw pies at him, made him fall on whoopee cushions, made him get hurt in various ways, all the usual stuff.

Anthony: You call that pranking? None of it tricked me in any way. It was all just a bunch of physical abuse.

Luan: That's the idea.

Anthony: I understand that. But this is April Fool's Day (and Easter), not "National Hurt People Day," which is probably a thing. And another thing, those "pranks" of yours were nothing like your dad hyped them up to be. He made it sound like this was gonna be scary.

Lucy: You didn't think it was?

Anthony: Not at all! And you people are crazy if you think it was! If that's what you call scary, just wait 'til you get a load of what I've got for ya'!

Anthony went inside and slammed the door.

Lola: What was that all about?

Luan: I don't know. That was weird behavior even by Anthony standards.

Lincoln: No it wasn't.

Anthony came back out holding an Easter Egg.

Anthony: If your pranks had satisfied me, I wouldn't have done this. But they didn't, so…

Anthony threw the egg at Luan's nose.

Luan: Ow! Okay, that really hurt, but how was it scary?

Anthony: …..Grabbed the wrong one. Be right back.

Anthony went back inside.

Lori: …..So, what should we do after this?

Rita: What do you kids wanna do?

Lynn Jr.: Maybe go see a movie.

Lincoln: Yes! Let's see Ready Player One.

Lynn: I regret suggesting seeing a movie now.

Lincoln: It doesn't have as much to do with video games as it sounds.

Lynn: It's got "Player One" in the title. That's all I need to know.

Anthony came back out with another egg.

Anthony: I've got the right one now.

Luan: How is that one any different?

Anthony: This one's not hard boiled….assuming nobody noticed it wasn't hard boiled and hard boiled it.

Luan: Either way, I still don't see how throwing an egg at my face is at all…

Anthony threw the egg at Luan's nose. It cracked and a puff of smoke surrounded the Louds and made them disappear.


	6. Anthony's Way of Celebrating

Suddenly, they were all in a dark, empty room. Anthony then appeared.

Anthony: Hello there, Loudsers.

Lincoln: Anthony, what the heck is going on?!

Anthony: There's some people I want you all to meet. The first of which is someone one of you has already met. Lincoln, do you remember that time we went to that alternate universe that had those **_SPECIAL _**versions of your sisters?

Lincoln: That was a dream. How did you know about that?

Anthony: Because it wasn't a dream! It was real!

Lincoln: Or Clyde told you about it.

Anthony: He didn't need to tell me about it because IT WAS REAL! And I've got proof! Lisa, get out here!

Lisa S. came into the room, not invisible.

Lincoln: Oh, please. You obviously just talked Leni into putting on a disguise.

Anthony: Then how do you explain THIS?!

Anthony showed them a photo of the Specials.

Anthony: Look at it! Look at it! LOOK AT IT! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LOOK AT IT! Are you gonna explain it or not?!

Lori: You hired a professional photo re-toucher or something?

Anthony: Whoa, whoa, whoa, you said "hired a professional photo re-toucher OR SOMETHING!" And that SOMETHING is that this is an unedited photograph! Because not only is that alternate universe real, but ALL alternate universes are!

The Louds started laughing.

Lisa S.: What he's saying is true.

Luan: Anthony, leave April Fool's Day to the pros.

Anthony: ….Not convinced, I see. Well maybe you will be after I bring out our next guests.

Unikitty and friends came in.

Puppycorn: Hi, girl who has the same voice as me.

Most of The Louds: *scream* The Super Bowl Not Pokémon!

Lynn & Lola: Oh, so that's what they looked like.

Lynn: …..Lincoln, how come you didn't say…?

Lincoln: Because those…tho…tho…tho…those are the characters from that show Lily watches.

Most of The Louds: What?!

Lincoln: How are fictional characters standing in front of us?!

Unikitty got up really close to Lincoln.

Unikitty: Because we're no more fictional than you, boy who **doesn't** have the same voice as me.

Lincoln: What do you mean?

Anthony: Oh, we'll get to that, Lincoln! We'll get to that! Unikitty and friends, anything to say before I bring out our next guest?

Dr. Fox: Indeed. We wanted to tell these people that we're not very fond of being put in cages.

Unikitty: But it's cool. We're WAY over it by this point.

Richard: I'm not. I'm still very traumatized from the experience.

Anthony: That's great, Richard. That is great. Now, let's bring out our next guest. Since I quoted him a second ago, put your fins together for Patrick Star!

Patrick came in. The Louds were really scared now. They were all cuddling together and shivering.

Anthony: And look, it's Captain Man!

Captain Man came in.

Anthony: And to prove it's really him, not just Cooper Barnes…

Patrick kicked Captain Man in the face.

Captain Man: I'm ok!

Patrick: I'm ok too!

Anthony: So Louds, what do you think of this?

The Louds were very terrified. Lori was so scared that her eyebrows came off.

Anthony: Good. Next up is Garfield and Odie!

Garfield and Odie showed up.

Garfield: I was promised lasagna for doing this. When do I get that lasagna?

Anthony: Soon.

Odie: Bark!

Lincoln: Garfield and Odie are not real! They're not real! There's no such thing as cats and dogs!

Anthony: In this universe, there isn't. But there's plenty of universes where there is! And up next on our absolutely necessary cameos list is Albert from the Nickelodeon Christmas movie, Albert!

Albert was there.

Albert: Merry Christmas! I mean, Happy Easter!

Anthony: And we follow that up with Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear!

Grizz: This is so cool!

Ice Bear: Ice Bear did not agree to this. Ice Bear has better things to do.

Anthony: And now the mandatory acknowledgment of how Panda and Albert are voiced by the same actor. Now for our final guests, it's Cartoon Network's newest characters!

Onion: Hello, everyone.

Apple: Have any of you seen my shoe?

Lisa L.: Are those two speaking pieces of food?

Anthony: Yes! Yes they are!

Lincoln: How is this happening?! How are characters from TV shows here?!

Anthony: Because they're not the only ones in this room who are TV characters! Can you guess who the other fictional characters are?...No one wants to be fun and try to guess? Ok, I'll just tell you then. It's us! Our whole universe is a work of fiction in another universe!

The Louds: No it isn't! It can't be!

Anthony: But it is!

Some of The Louds: You can't prove that!

The Other Louds: You have no proof!

Anthony: That's where you're wrong! Rita, when you were 14, you barfed all over your history teacher after he gave you an F on a test.

Rita: How did you know that?!

Anthony: Because I just made it up! And I just made it up because Anthony, the guy who writes our lives, made me make it up. It doesn't matter how illogical something is, if Anthony wants it to happen, it'll happen! Anthony controls everything in this universe, INCLUDING ALL OF YOU!

Lincoln: You are mentally insane!

Anthony: Watch this.

Anthony pointed at Unikitty and Puppycorn which made Unikitty now stand where Puppycorn was standing and vice versa.

The Louds: How did you…?

Anthony: Were you not listening?! I didn't do it, Anthony did!

Luan: Family, I'm sorry! I WAS gonna prank you today. But I'm way too scared to now!

The Other Louds: We're too scared to be mad at you about that.

Anthony: And now Anthony is gonna have this end with all you Louds DYING!

The Louds screamed and closed their eyes.


	7. Anthony Fool's!

Then they heard a bunch of "poof" sounds. When they opened their eyes, they saw all the people from different universes were gone, and a bunch of Ditto were there now.

Anthony: APRIL FOOL'S!

The Louds caught their breaths.

Luan: They were all…they were all just a bunch of Ditto.

Lisa: That makes perfect sense. I can't believe I didn't think of that.

Anthony: You may all leave and go enjoy your lives now. And you better. 'Cause that thing where you all die I was talking about?...It's happening on my birthday.

The Louds: *gasp*

Anthony: April Fool's…maybe.

The Louds screamed their heads off and got the ever loving heck out of there.

The people from different universes came back.

Lisa, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Richard, Dr. Fox, Patrick, Captain Man, Garfield, Albert, Grizz, Panda, Apple, & Onion: Are you ever going to tell them that we weren't actually Ditto?

Anthony: Nope!

Anthony left.

Apple: …None of them answered me when I asked if they had seen my shoe.

Onion: That is very rude of them.

Hawkodile: …So, is it true that you're indestructible?

Captain Man: Sure is.

Hawkodile: I'll be the judge of that! Bodyguard Punch! Bodyguard Kick!

Hawkodile beat up Captain Man.

Captain Man: I'm ok!

The Louds and Anthony were back at his house. The Louds were still very terrified.

Lynn Sr.: What's wrong, everyone? You look like you just saw a Ghost type.

Lola: We saw something…..much scarier!

Lynn Sr.: What was it?

Lana: We….we…we….we saw something scary, let's just leave it at that.

Anthony: They did not see a single thing that anyone would consider scary.

Luan: Let's just go home so we can get away from this psychopath!

Most of The Louds: AGREED!

The Louds grabbed Lynn Sr., Leni, and Lily and went home.

Grace: Anthony, what did you do to them?!

Anthony: I showed them the truth!

Grace: The truth? I don't wanna know. Just go to your room, you're grounded for 2 months.

Anthony: Okay.

Anthony went to his room because he was grounded for 2 months.

As the Louds were walking home, Lincoln realized something.

Lincoln: Wait a second. I just realized. After Anthony said "April Fool's," he never admitted those characters and alternate universes don't exist. You don't think…what if…

Luan: Lincoln! You're letting Anthony's psychopathy get to you.

Lincoln: …You're right. What was I thinking? Our world isn't a piece of fiction written by Anthony, and TV characters can't come to it.

Hiding in a bush was SpongeBob. He made an "I feel sorry for these Louds because they have to live like this" face.


End file.
